You Chose Her - Harry Steps In
by Divess
Summary: Draco and Hermione are no longer a couple. Jealousy and misunderstandings broke them up and are keeping them apart. They are miserable apart yet neither is willing to take the first step towards reconciliation. Harry is so tired of the drama he decides to step in. Harry doesn't know if he can help, but someone has to try. One shot. 3rd in a series. Angst/Drama. Dramione.


**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated T FanFiction/Fandom/RL**

**You Chose Her - Harry Steps In**

1/5/2009

Draco - Hermione

How are you doing? I'm mailing the same message to you both. You both have been friends of mine for a very long time so I don't want either of you to think I'm taking sides. Hence, the same message going out to you both.

First. I want to acknowledge the fact that your relationship or non relationship is none of my business. With that being said, I'm stepping in anyway.

**Draco:**

I am caught in the middle. I respect you both but enough is enough. When I'm in your company you do nothing but talk about Hermione, ask about Hermione, brood over Hermione. It's time for you to step up my wizard. It's time to come clean. As a friend, I'm suggesting you two get together and at least talk and get all of this shite out into the open. Deal with it. Make peace with it. I personally think you both were wrong in the way you ended things. You fell out of love via a letter? That in itself was bull shite. You are too old to let misunderstandings and petty jealousies stand in the way of being with the witch you were born to love.

I know you both will be in England at the same time in February, 2009. I am extending an invitation for you both to meet on neutral ground, my house. You may have the use of the house for as long as you need. This way, if there is any awkwardness, it can be sorted out away from the prying eyes of others. I'll be in Ireland February 10-14 and the house will be empty except for Nigel who will be happy to take care of all your needs. I'll leave the floo unlocked or you can apparate in.

Draco, you are stubborn. You have been almost unbearable these last months. If it was legal I would have hexed your arse a long time ago. It should be obvious that the reason you and Hermione are miserable is because you're apart. Please forgive me if I'm wrong, but the love you two share is well worth me taking a chance on getting you back on track. If you feel the need to be pissed off with me for getting into your business, so be it. Somebody had to step in because you both are acting like gits. At least meet and talk.

Your friend,

Harry

**Hermione:**

I am caught in the middle. I respect and love you. But enough is enough. When I'm in your company you do nothing but talk about Draco, ask about Draco, brood over Draco. It's time to step up my friend. It's time to come clean, and as a friend I'm suggesting you and Draco get together and at least talk to get all of this out into the open. Deal with it. Make peace with it. I personally think you both were wrong in the way you ended things. You fell out of love via a letter? That in itself was bull shite. You are too old to let misunderstandings and petty jealousies stand in the way of being with the wizard you were born to love.

I know you both will be in England at the same time in February, 2009. I am extending an invitation for you both to meet on neutral ground, my house. You may have the use of the house for as long as you need. This way, if there is any awkwardness, it can be sorted out away from the prying eyes of others. I'll be in Ireland on February 10-14. The house will be empty except for Nigel who will get you anything you need. I'll leave the floo unlocked or you can apparate in.

Hermione, you are stubborn. You have been almost unbearable these last months. If it was legal I would have hexed your arse a long time ago. It should be obvious that the reason you're both miserable is because you're apart. Please forgive me if I'm wrong, but the love you two share is well worth me taking a chance on getting you back on track. If you feel the need to be pissed off with me for getting into your business, so be it. Somebody had to step in because you both are acting like gits. At least meet and talk.

Your Friend,

Harry


End file.
